After You Left
by Dramatics7324
Summary: It's been 5 years since he left. He said he would be back in 3 months but he never came back but what happens when he does come back...HIATUS
1. What I am Now

After You Left

12-11-06

Chapter 1: Intro

I **DONT** own Teen Titans if I did it wouldn't be cancled

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Proluge

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Robin: Starfire I'm sorry but I have to go

Starfire: but why

Robin: batman needs me

Starfire: can't he do it himself

Robin: I'm sorry but joker got on the loose and he's stronger then ever

Starfire: but we need you here… **I** need you here

Robin: well I know that but batman her raised me made me what I am today I owe him this favor

Starfire: this isn't fair I've waited so long for you to admit your feelings and that after you do you leave?

Robin: I'm sorry

Starfire: well how long will you be gone?

Robin: 3 months  
Starfire: well that's not long

Robin: I'm glad you feel that way

Starfire: Well I can't wait till you come home. When are you leaving?

Robin: tonight

Starfire: that's to soon

Robin: I know but Batman needs me as soon as possible

Starfire: well I wont keep you so... bye

Robin: bye

(Robin gives Starfie a kiss then leaves)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Intro

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(I'm using Kori instead of Starfire now)

That was 5 years ago now 21 Starfire now know as Kori Anders (now the top super model in Gotham, Star City, Jump City, Steel City, and Silver City.) was walking around in Bruce Wayne's Lab. She was here to sponsor Wayne Industries new line of hair dyes " Colorful Sensation " but she was lost so she decided to ask some one for directions.

She walks up to a random man and asks " do you know where the studion is? "

"yeah" the man replies "I'll show you "

Kori:Thank you"


	2. Do I Know Him

Chapter 3: Do I know him?

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have had a hectic school year and

my computer's hard drive broke and I had to order a new one yay for me. Now I have a

Microsoft Vista and will be able to update faster. Since the second semester has begun it

will be harder for me to update quickly since seventh grade is very hard and so is the

homework. I will update every 2 or 3 weeks ok.

♥♥♥♥♥♥☻☻☻☻☻☻☺☺☺☺☺☺♦♦♦♦♦♦♣♣♣♣♣♣♠♠♠♠♠♠••••••◘◘◘◘◘◘○○○○○○

When Starfire got back from the photo shoot she quickly ate and went to her room

when she got there she quickly changed into a light pink almost see through night gown

.When she got into her bed sleep did not come easily. Her thoughts kept wandering to the

young man she met this afternoon. She thought she was still in love with Robin but after

what happened today how could she be. It seemed like she fell in love with someone else,

and it felt like she was betraying him unless…He WAS Robin…Oh my gosh she stated

he DID look like Robin his black spiked ,hair his ocean blue eye, and of course his deep

dreamy voice. Did she know him?...Wait that couldn't be possible Robin left to go to

Gotham 5 years ago and never returned why would he just come back. Even though the

look alike they could never be the same person…could they…

♥♥♥♥♥♥§§§§§§♫♫♫♫♫♫««««««♣♣♣♣♣♣••••••╝╝╝╝╝╝++++++ÜÜÜÜÜÜ▬▬▬

Authors Not: Sorry it's so short I will make them longer, and add more detail in the

Future so be patient with me. R&R

♥yours♥truly♥♥Allaboutme2237♥♥


	3. He's Back

Chapter 3: He's Back…

**Robins thoughts are in bold** _Starfires are in italic **Flash backs are in bold and italics** **like this **_notes are underlined

She was quickly jolted up from her dream when she felt a light breeze. She saw

that the window was open so she went to close it but as soon as she got within one foot of

the window 2 strong arms grabbed her. She was about to scream when she heard a voice

say " hey Star miss me?" said the voice

_no it can't be he left five years ago why did he come back?_

Oh she's still as beautiful as before maybe even more 

" Robin…is it really you?" she asked meekly

" yeah it's me…"

her voice was filled with rage when she yelled " where were you the team broke up because you never came back"

**since when did she yell and did the team really break up…**

" the team broke up" he asked

"yeah it did" she stated her voice still filled with rage

"sorry" he murmured

" when did it break up ?" he asked

Flash back

Starfire had just come out of her room when she heard Cyborg yelling " BEASTBOY… Raven" he said " where are you " there was no answer.

" _**friend Cyborg where did friend Beastboy and other friend Raven go? "**_

" _**I don't know Star… I really don't "**_

_**She quickly went to check Ravens room when she got inside Raven's room she found a note on her desk**_

Dear Starfire,

Beastboy and I left to live a normal life. Our new names will be Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth. We have rented a small apartment outside of Jump City. Sorry we left so soon but we didn't need heart breaking good byes. We will call you every so often to keep in touch.

Sincerely, 

Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan

After she told him what happened he left to. His new name would be Victor Stone , and he would try to find a job in mechanics. Soon after she had to leave to she left under the name of Kori Anders.

End Flash back

" are you ok " Robin asked

" yeah I'm fine" she replied

" well soon after you left Beastboy and Raven became a couple" she explained

"oh " he replied

" After that Bumblebee and Cyborg got together, and Bumblebee took your place. Speedy became leader of Titans East. 3 years later Beastboy proposed to Raven"

" He did…"

" soon after Cyborg proposed to Bumblebee. After that Beastboy and Raven left to get married and so did Cyborg and Bumblebee. Then I had to leave the tower so I got a modeling job.

" so that's how you got the job "

" I soon became the top model in 4 cities. So what's been up with you?"

" after I left I went to visit batman. He wanted to keep me for the rest of my life because he was very sick. That's why I never came back."

" ok…"

" Soon after that he died and I took over as Batman and his job." He explained.

" oh then you showed me around " she stated

" yes" he answered

" I really missed you Robin" She said

" I missed you to" he said

" thanks for coming back" she said

" don't worry about it." He said

" I'm glad your back but who are you"

" that's for another time bye"

" don't go please"

" sorry I have to "

" bye I guess"

"bye… WAIT when will I next see you?"

" Don't worry you'll see me real soon…bye"

Authors Note:

I told you I would make them longer didn't I 2 ½ pages. Aren't you happy

♥Queen Of The World♥

Look at this it's so cute

(\ /) (\/)

('.') ('.')

(")(") (")(")

There Best Bunny Friends aaawww

Isn't it cute.

Also I will make a one shot sequel to Why Did You Have To Go. Soon I just have had a horrible week.


End file.
